Robotnik's New Pet Part III
by vintagegamenerd46
Summary: This was honestly, not my idea to make a Part III. I made it for somebody else 'cause I'm nice like that. : Please read the other 2 Parts before even contimplating to read this one. Rated S for Stoopidafied
1. Green color

The following short story is non-profitable, original, and completely fan made. I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, and deny the rights to Sega or any of it's characters. The idea to make a third part for this story was inspired by Gae-ta, not myself. Please read Robotnik's new pet, and Robotnik's new pet Part II before reading this.

Rated "S" for Stoopidafied.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Rouge broke into Robotnik's lair without triggering an alarm. She stealthily crawled through an air vent stopping as she saw she was right above Robotnik's office. She watched him carefully, and her sensitive picked up the conversation he was having with himself as he mixed some chemicals.

"... man how I hate hedgehogs. He keeps ruining my plans! But this one... no, this one cannot fail! No, no, no...hehe... All I need to do is get that pesky sidekick of his to drink this, and the remaints of that chip will be reactivated.:

"Chip?" Rouge wondered. He laughed, and continued talking to himself.

"Oh, wont Sonic be surprised to find out that though he may have removed the chip that contains pet characteristics, the loyalty part of the chip should've dissolved in Tails' brain when I first planted it. After he drinks this, he'll immediately submit to me! This radioactive compound will critically damage his memory glands, and all that poor, little fox will have, is me. Now all I need to do is kidnap that twit again..."

'Hmm... brain control potion? This could come in handy. But it might only work on Tails...'

Robotnik placed the compound into a fridge and left while continuing to talk to himself. Rouge waited a little then jumped down. She went to the fridge, pocketed the acidic compound. Then she cunningly ran off with it looking for Tails.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sonic and Tails were playing a game of Checkers at the tree their leashes were tied to.

"Alright, bro. Your move." Sonic said, grinning as he moved his piece.

Tails concentrated, rubbing his chin in thought and smiled. He moved his piece around jumping all but one of Sonic's pieces and smiled at Sonic's one piece left.

"You think you're SO smart, huh?" Sonic said, noting that all of Tails' pieces were in jumping range of Sonic's last piece. Sonic jumped them, and paused when he saw that the only piece Tails had left was in a corner where Sonic couldn't jump it, and left Sonic's last piece in jumping range of Tails'. Tails smiled cutely and jumped Sonic's piece while saying,

"I win."

"You cheater! You– I mean I–"

"Calm down, Sonic. I just set a trap and you walked right into it."

"Ooh, Sonic. Looks like Tails just beat you again." Amy said, coming in with Cream, Knuckles and the geek.

"No! He– well..."

"I guess that's the last time you'll challenge somebody with a 300 I.Q. to a game of checkers, huh?" Knuckles said, folding his arms with a smirk. Once he'd found out that Sonic was being treated like a puppy, he couldn't help but pay a visit.

"It's okay, Sonic. I'll give you another chance if you like." Tails said, slowly setting the board again.

Sonic lay on his side, tapping his foot in annoyance, and glared at the floor.

"Gee, Somebody's moody." Amy muttered, stroking his back.

He pushed her hand off, and Tails went to him, giving him a gentle nudge.

"Sonic?"

"I don't want a rematch, bro. You'd let me win."

Tails opened him mouth to object, and closed it while looking down as he realized Sonic was right.

"Looks like somebody needs a break. Who wants te walk Sonic?" The geek asked.

"With the mood he's in, I don't know if any of us could keep up." Amy said. He glared at her with a mock smile.

"Okay, Amy. We'll leash you to a tree for a month while treating you like a puppy and see how happy you are in the end!" He hissed. Tails looked down, and Cream stroked him, whispering,

"Sonic's just stressed, Tails. He doesn't understand." He looked at her and said,

"I know."

"I'll take him on. What d'ya say, Champ?" Knuckles mocked. Sonic glared at him, and the geelk shrugged and untied the leash from the tree. Before Sonic realized he was free and ran, Knuckles grabbed the leash, and ripped it back when Sonic stood, attempting to run.

"Calm down." Knuckles said.

"But I wanna run..." Sonic whined.

"Fine, but no Sonic Booms or anything like that."

"Whatever."

The Geek tightly tied the leash around Knuckles' wrist and said,

"GO!" When it was tight and ready for the worst.

They heard Knuckles' Scream fade as Sonic sprinted off and the Geek said,

"So who wants te take en Tails?" while untying Tails' leash from the tree.

"I will, Mister." Cream said, flashing a smile at him.

"Thenk ye miss. Here ye go." he handed her the leash and she said,

"Come on, Tails! Let's go have an adventure!"

"Alright!" He said, and they ran off.

When they were out of the Geek and Amy's eyesight, Cream let go of the leash and said,

"I don't care what they say. I don't see you as a pet, Tails." He smiled.

"Thanks, Cream."

"No problem, Tails. So how've you been?" Tails shrugged.

"Can't complain. Kinda relieved Robotnik's done kidnapping me."

"Me too. That's so mean! I was so worried about you... both times."

They stopped walking and sat on a random log. He looked at her then blushed looking back down.

"Y-you don't need to worry, Cream."

"But Tails, you really mean a lot to me."

"Heh, and apparently I mean a lot to Sonic, too." Tails muttered, rolling his eyes and resting his head on a hand. She went to reply, but before she could, a rock came from nowhere, nailing her in the head.

"Cream?!" Tails asked, catching her. He held her in his arms and said,

"Please say something..."

"T-tails..." She said, then passed out.

He looked around, cautiously and suddenly something spun down from a tree, landing in front of him.

"Rouge?" Tails asked, as she walked to him.

"Heyah, shorty. You don't need to look at me like that or hold her so tight. She'll wake up." Rouge said, separating Cream from Tails' arms and helping him up. He pulled out of her grasp and ran from her. She jumped in front of him before he got anywhere and he said,

"What do you want?"

"I want to get you off that leash."

"Huh?"

"I know about Robotnik sticking that chip in your brain and that there are still fragments left that make you act like a puppy, so everybody treats you like puppy. Well as I was eavesdropping on Robotnik in his lair, I found out that he'd made a potion like compound that can free you of that chip. Forever."

"Why should I believe you?"

She took out a testube of green liquid and said,

"I stole this from his lab after hearing him monologue. It's the compound."

She backed him into a tree and said,

"Here ya go." while offering it to him.

He nervously looked at the container, then her, and said,

"I– I'm not sure..."

"The choice is yours entirely. You don't have to drink the potion... that is, of course, if you like being treated as a house pet."

She turned away, and started walking while saying,

"I guess I'll be going, then. Like I said, the choice is all your own. I was just trying to do something good for a change..." Tails watched her walk then yelled,

"Wait!" She turned, and looked at him, dully. "I'll drink it." he said, quickly.

"Yeah, I thought you'd be interested." she said, walking to him.

She took off the lid of the container, and handed it to him. He looked at it nervously, then back at Rouge.

"An-and you're sure... this'll set me free?" She smiled.

"I'm absolutely positive."

He sniffed it, then drew back as he realized how strong it was. Then he looked at her, put the container to his mouth and started drinking. Immediately, he knew something was wrong. His head felt like it was on fire! He dropped the container and fell to the floor in pain. He couldn't move. He couldn't think. He couldn't do anything but feel the immense burning pain inside of him. Suddenly he felt short of breath, and passed out.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Rouge watched Tails fall motionless on the floor. She checked to see if he was breathing, and picked him up when she saw he was. She took him home, and looked at him. He looked like he was in sever pain or having a really bad nightmare. She turned on a light in her cave, and leaned Tails against a wall. She grabbed a thick knife, raised his collar, and cut it off. Rouge threw it outside and grabbed a rope and tied one end around his wrist and the other around a pole. Then she turned off the light and said,

"Sweet dreams."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cream woke up rubbing her head.

"W-what happened..." she muttered. She saw a nearly broken container on the floor and gasped.

"Tails!"

She ran home and saw Sonic leashed to a tree, tapping his foot impatiently waiting for his "jail mate" and everybody else just relaxing.

"Amy! Amy please! Something's happened!" Cream yelled, running to her.

"Cream? What's wrong?" Amy asked.

"Where's Tails?" Sonic asked.

Cream explained the story as far as she knew, and started crying.

"I don't know where he is!"

"Calm down, Cream. We'll find him." Amy said.

"Right. I'll find him in a Sonic Second!" Sonic said, standing up.

"Down, Sonic. Ye mustn't move to much." The Geek said.

"Tails is missing! I have rights to move!" Sonic yelled.

"Down." The Geek ordered. Sonic glared and sat, muttering under his breath.

"Cream, show me were he went missing." The Geek said.

Cream nodded and ran to the spot where it happened.

"He wez kidnapped."

"By who?"

"I kent tell..." he bent down and sniffed the spilt liquid, standing back up, coughing.

"Whoever did et dropped a bottle of somesing strong."

"Do you think it was mister Robotnik?"

"Most likely. Tonight, we'll send Amy to go spy on him."

"Okay."


	2. Who's Tails?

Rouge checked up on Tails every hour, and when he finally woke she said,

"Are you okay, Tails?"

"Tails?" He looked around. "Huh?"

"Are you okay, Tails?" Rouge repeated.

"Tails? Tails... what's that?"

"That's your name."

"My name?"

"Yes. Miles Tails Prower." She pointed to him and said, "Tails. That's who you are." Tails' eye's widened.

"Wow..."

"My name is Rouge. Rouge the bat."

"Rouge?"

"Yes."

"You have a pretty name."

"Thank you."

He looked down in concentration, and she said,

"Do you remember anything? At all?"

"You're Rouge."

"Right."

"And I'm Miles Tails Prower."

"Yes. Is that it?"

"I-is that bad?"

"Nope." She untied his wrist from the pole, and took his hand.

"This is your home." she said, walking him around.

He saw a mirror and gasped, running to it. He stared and Rouge saw tears form in his eyes.

"Who's that?" He asked. She walked to him.

"That's you." he put a hand to the glass and stared.

"He looks so sad..." Tails looked at Rouge. "Am I sad too?"

"No, you're just confused. But I'm here to help you."

"You promise?"

"Sure I do. Now come on, Tails. You have a lot to learn."

"Yes Rouge."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Amy went solo to Robotnik's lair at midnight. But to her surprise and disappointment, Robotnik was gone, Tails wasn't in the lair, and the whole place looked shut down.

'If Robotnik doesn't have him, then who does?" Amy wondered.

Then she ran back to everybody else to tell them the news.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Rouge held a flashcard in front of Tails and said,

"This is a chaos emerald." Tails coked his head, curiously and said,

"It looks... shiny."

"Oh, it is... there are 7 different colors and they all belong to me."

"Where are they?"

"People keep stealing them from me."

"How mean!"

"Do you think you could help me get them back?"

"I can try."

"Good. There's one being held in a museum as we speak..." (A/N: Idk why there's a random museum, I'm just trying to demonstrate something with it)

She opened a newspaper and showed him the article.

"I'll disable the lasers, and you swipe the emerald."

"Sounds risky and a little dangerous."

"Danger s my middle name!"

"It is?!"

"Nevermind. Come on, Tails. We have an emerald to claim."

"Okay!"

They casually went to the museum, and Rouge turned to Tails.

"Alright. You go in, and find the emerald. I'll signal you when it's time to move."

"Okay, Rouge." He gave her a hug, and ran off saying,

"I'll do my best!"

Rouge watched him run in, and flew to the top of the building, jumping into an airvent. She crawled through until she saw the security room below her. She steathily moved the little vent and jumped through, landing in the room. She knocked out the guards, and looked on the camera to see Tails get stopped by a guard.

"Hey, Tails!" Tails gasped.

"You know me?!" The guard laughed.

"You're funny. Hey, where's Sonic? I haven't seen him in a while."

"Sonic? Who the heck is that?"

The guard exploded in laughter, and Tails blushed in anger.

"What's so funny?!"

"Sorry, Tails. That was just cute. Seriously, where's Sonic?"

"Who's Sonic?!" The guard stopped smiling and said,

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Look, I think you have me confused with somebody else." the guard took out a picture of Sonic and Tails and said, "Do I?" While handing it to him. Tails stared blankly at the photo and pointed to Sonic.

"Wh- who..." then he closed his eyes and ran off, crying and yelling,

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!!" The guard caught him and said,

"Are you sure you're okay?" Tails just stood, crying, and the guard gave him a hug

"Want me to get Sonic? Did you 2 get in a fight?"

"I-I don't even know who that was... but it hurt... it hurt so bad..."

"I'm gonna get Sonic. You should wait in my office while I get him."

The guard let go of Tails and held out a hand. Tails wiped his eyes and shook his head.

"I'll be fine, mister. I'm just gonna walk around."

"Alright. Let me know if you change your mind." Tails nodded and walked around, staring at all the little things in the museum in wonder.

Rouge quickly turned the lasers off the security, but couldn't figure out how to take off the alarms. She quickly went into the airway, and crawled until she saw the Chaos Emerald right below her.

"Helloooo beautiful." She said.

She saw Tails stare at it, and look up. Rouge waved, and he took that as the signal, punched the glass, grabbed the emerald, and ran, hearing alarms go off. Rouge quickly crawled backwards out of the airway, and quickly left it in time to see Tails get pummled by a bunch of security guards. He reached out for her, and she reached out for him, but he was carried away too soon. It wasn't long before reporters followed to take pictures and get their story. Rouge secretly followed him to find out what was going on, and was relieved that he was too stunned to answer any questions. 'I wonder what that kid is thinking right now...'

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tails was blinded by the flashes of cameras. He was also shocked. Everybody knew him. When they realized he wasn't going to answer any questions, they put him in a small room with a barred window and a bench in it. He sat on the bench with his head in his hands, staring at the window and crying. 'How could this happen to me? What's going on? Who's Sonic? Where's Rouge?' Then he paused.

"Who's Tails?" he whispered.

Tails had been a somewhat important person. He had to be. For all those people to know his name... whoever he was, he seemed happy in that picture with the blue thing. Tails shook his head. 'Whoever that was, it can't be me. Tails was happy once. All I know is sad and empty. Rouge is my only friend, I know no Sonic! But where is she now? Who am I? Why do these people all think I'm somebody I'm not? I wish I knew... I wish I could be Tails. Just for a day. I wish I could be happy. Just like he is.' Tails' thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of something being filed. He looked at his window, and gasped, running to it. He looked and said,

"Rouge! You came back for me!"

She was filing down the bars, and when she finished, she helped him through the small window. He gave her a hug, and she quickly grabbed his wrist and ran off with him. They ran home and Rouge said,

"Tails... we need to work on your stealthiness."

"Just tell me what to do, and I'll do it."


	3. Shadows of Memories

Sonic was pissed. Tails was missing, and he was still being treated like a puppy. Suddenly a police officer ran to him and said,

"What's gotten into Tails?"

"Huh?" Sonic asked.

"Tails! He just tried to steal an emerald from a museum!"

"You found Tails?! And he tried to steal!?"

"Yes! We have him in solitary confinement right now. He hasn't said anything. Just cried."

"Poor guy..." Sonic stood up. "Show me where he is."

"Hang on, Sonic." The geek said. He took out a key and unpadlocked Sonic's collar from the leash.

"Thanks, dude." Sonic said.

"Sonic, maybe he'll talk to you. " The officer said.

"Just lead the way."

"Come on."

They ran to the police station and before unlocking the cell, the officer said,

"Be careful, Sonic. He claims he doesn't know you."

"Doesn't know me?! I practically raised him!"

"Just warning you..." The guard unlocked the cell, and gasped as they saw Tails was gone, and the window had no bars.

"He ran away?!" The guard yelled in astonishment.

"Look, are you sure it was Tails?" Sonic asked.

"Positive! He started crying when I showed him a picture of you and he started crying. You can even check the security tapes."

"I just can't imagine him stealing... or breaking out of Jail if he ever got there."

"Me neither. But he did, Sonic."

"Don't worry. I'll find him."

"Please talk some sense into him."

"You can count on me." Sonic said, and ran off.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Rouge took Tails to a forest and threw a punch at him. He instinctively ducked and she said,

"Very good, but..." She went to kick him and he dodged it, then threw a punch at her.

"Good job! You're a great learner, Tails!" She said, petting him on the head. He giggled, and suddenly they heard a dark voice say,

"Rouge, what the hell have you done?"

Tails gasped and ran behind her in fear, and she looked, seeing Shadow step out of the darkness.

"Hi, Shadow." Rouge said. She looked at Tails' fear ful eyes and said,

"Tails, this is Shadow."

"Sh-shadow?" Tails asked. Shadow walked to him and said,

"Where's Sonic? Are you mad at him?"

"Who's Sonic?! Why does everybody think I know him?!"

"Calm down, Tails."

"I'm not Tails!"

"Oh yeah? Then who are you." Tails paused.

"I-I don't know. But I can't be Tails. I just can't be. I'm just... I don't know who I am." Shadow stared at him a while then looked at Rouge and said,

"Rouge, how could you?!"

"How could I what?"

"Brainwash him! If this keeps up, the kid wont have a brain left."

"Well said, Mr. Amnesia."

"I'm serious. Do you have any idea what the doctor has already done to Tails' brain?"

"Nope, and I don't care."

"You might wanna. Lest you find Sonic's fist a good friend."

"Don't threaten Rouge! How dare you!" Tails yelled, in her defense. Shadow looked at him.

"You should come with me."

"No!" He clung to Rouge's arm and said, "I don't trust you."

"Seriously, Shadow, what gives?" Rouge asked.

Shadow looked at Tails with new found pity as he could relate to those wide, sad, confused eyes and said,

"Tails."

"I'm not Tails!"

"Cover your eyes." Shadow warned.

"Why should I listen to you?"

"Cover your eyes." Shadow repeated, annoyed.

Tails stared at him, then squeezed his eyes closed. Suddenly he felt himself fall to the floor, and opened his eyes to see Rouge was unconscious. Tails gasped, and Shadow quickly grabbed his wrist and bolted to his home. Tails was too stunned by the speed to know where it was, though. Shadow sat Tails on the floor, and said,

"What do you remember?"

"Did you just kidnap me?"

"As a matter of fact, no. rouge is nowhere close to your guardian."

"Yeah? And what do you know about my guardian?"

"That he's probably very worried about you, right now."

"He?"

Shadow tossed Tails a newspaper that had a picture of Sonic, Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Cream and Cheese doing victory poises after a battle with Robotnik. Tails stared at it as tears started filling his eyes.

"No." he said.

"Take a good look, Tails. These are your friends."

"How come you're not in here?" Tails asked, pointing to the picture.

"I'm not your friend. I'm just the only person who understands you, right now."

"How so?"

"It's a long story, but I couldn't let Rouge take advantage of you, like that."

"Shadow, I have a question."

"Yes?"

"Who's Sonic?"

"I'll explain it later, Tails. Try to take it easy."

"Okay, Shadow."

Shadow walked away, and Tails looked around, missing Rouge a little. Tails sighed. He was so confused, he could barely think. He picked up the newspaper and Re-read the headline.

'Sonic and Friends Save the World Again!'

Tails read the article about three times, then curled up with the newspaper, and fell asleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: Pay close attention to Tails' newspaper. He uses it as a confort zone to find his "Happy place" because he can't really remember anything, and the fact that somewhere he has a bit a proof that he has friends out there it conforts him. Its a bit like how Autistic kids generally having something like running water to confort them... Tails' has a newspaper, and treats it like a security toy. Okay, just thought I'd point that out.


	4. You're my hero

Shadow stared at a wall, wondering if taking Tails in was really a good idea. He peeked into Tails' room and couldn't hold a chuckle as he saw Tails curled into a fluffy orange ball with the newspaper, sleeping. He left, shutting and locking Tails' door and ran into town, taking the day's paper and going back home. He set the paper aside, and went to a kitchen like room making ramen for the 2 of them. Shadow was sure Tails hadn't eaten, and that might be a source of his hostility. He knew that it would calm him down. When he was done, he sat on the floor, and read the paper waiting for Tails to wake.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sonic was out of ideas. He didn't know where else to look. When suddenly it dawned on him.

'He tried to steal an emerald. The only person that obsessed with gems is... Rouge!'

He ran around looking for Rouge and saw her unconscious in the middle of a forest. He shook her awake and said,

"Where's Tails?!"

"Mmm?" She groaned, still waking up.

"Tails!"

"Shadow took him." She groaned, and passed out again.

"Shadow?" Sonic wondered, aloud. He bolted off and thought,

'What could Shadow want with Tails?'

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tails opened his eyes slowly, and looked around

"Hello?" He asked.

He saw the newspaper and squeezed it like a little kid with a teddy bear and ran with it to the door. He turned the handle, and gasped. It was locked.

"S-somebody help!" He yelled, desperately.

Then the door unlocked and opened, revealing Shadow.

"Scared of the dark, Miles?" Tails nodded, quietly.

Shadow took his shaking hand, and sat him down in a different room of the cave thing saying,

"Stay..." he left, and came back with 2 bowls of Ramen. Tails' bowl had a little more than Shadows, and Shadow handed him a fork.

"Just assuming you haven't eaten." Shadow said.

Tails put a fork in the Ramen, and looked at the noodles the fork pulled up, questionably.

"I eat this?"

"Yes, Tails. Swirl it onto your fork, put it in your mouth, and chew. Careful, it's still warm."

Shadow ate some to show Tails how it was done, and Tails copied him. It wasn't until Tails had eaten the first bite that he realized how hungry he truly was. He ate the rest in what felt like seconds, and Shadow said,

"I knew Rouge didn't feed you." He finished his Ramen, and took their bowls, and went into the kitchen like room with them. He started rinsing off the bowls, and Tails followed him, and stared at him in wonder.

"I hardly see what you find so fascinating." Shadow muttered.

Tails pointed to the water and Shadow paused. He splashed some in Tails' face and Tails giggled and said,

"What is that?"

"Water."

"What're you doing with it?"

"Cleaning."

"Can I try?"

Shadow stepped aside, handing Tails a bowl, and Tails rinsed it off, laughing as the water ran over his hand and occasionally splashed him in the face.

"Cool!" He said, delighted.

"Alright, Tails. Come here." Shadow said, turning off the water and going into another room. Tails followed and Shadow handed him a stack of newspapers.

"This is who you were."

Tails looked through the papers and saw pictures of Sonic and Tails poising under headlines that said things like, 'The world is saved again!' or 'Eggman's plot foiled!'

"This is who you are." Shadow said, handing Tails the newspaper from today. It said, 'Town hero Miles Tails Prower gets arrested for attempted Robbery'. Tails paused.

"What's a hero?"

"Somebody who helps people without any reasons but a pure heart. Somebody who will go out of their way and risk their life to save even people who they've never even met."

"An-and you mean to say I was a hero?"

"You were Sonic the Hedgehog's best friend and sidekick."

"Why don't I remember this?"

"I don't know." Tails stared back at the paper and Shadow said,

"Tails, do you still remember how to fly?"

"Me? Fly? Heh. Yeah right."

"Wow, whatever Rouge did to you got you good. Stand up." Tails did.

"Now concentrate on your Tails. Try to get them to move."

Tails closed his eyes in concentration and gasped as he felt himself fly around in circles. He landed and hugged Shadow, happily.

"Did you see that Shadow?! I was flying!!! Did you see it? Did you see what I did?"

"Good job, Miles. Now you wanted to know about Sonic?"

"Yeah, who is he?"

Shadow sat in a chair, and Tails grabbed the first newspaper that he'd been using as a security toy and sat at Shadow's feet attentitively, holding it as though it was a stuffed animal.

"Sonic is a hero. You are his sidekick. He doesn't always treat you nicely, but you are usually very forgiving and stay silent about the treatment. You're a genius... well, you were anyways, and your rival and Sonic's arch enemy is my creator's grandson, Dr. Robotnik."

"Do you and Sonic get along?" Shadow gave Tails a cold, dead stare.

"No."

"Oh." Tails squeezed the newspaper and said, "How come?"

"He's too showy. I think he only helps things for recognition. Plus his ego is bigger than Robotnik's stomach."

"Are you a hero?"

"No."

"But you're helping me."

"That's because I used to be like you. I lost my memory a while ago, and people kept using me, telling me lies that they would help me if I helped them and nobody ever did. People manipulated and used me, and I still don't exactly know what happened. Rouge was doing that to you. I couldn't let her."

"That's very nice of you, Shadow."

"Yeah, well... don't start expecting–" Tails cut him off with a hug, and said,

"You're my hero, Shadow." Shadow paused and pushed Tails off.

"Come on. You should go to bed." Tails picked up his newspaper, and carried it as he followed Shadow to a room.

"Goodnight, Tails." Shadow Shut the door, and stopped as he heard Tails whimper on the other side. He opened the door with a sigh, and Tails said,

"Can I sleep with you, Shadow. It-it's scary in there."

"Follow me, then."

Tails followed the annoyed hedgehog to another room with a pile of blankets in it. Shadow jumped onto the pile of blankets, and pointed to the floor. Tails nodded and lay on the floor, curling up with his newspaper. Shadow tried to stay mad, but couldn't help smiling at the young kit as he curled up in his Tails, and muttered,

"Goodnight Shadow." As he fell asleep. Shadow sighed and put a blanket over him, then went to his own pile of blankets, and fell asleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sonic ran home. It was getting late, and there was hardly a chance he'd find Shadow. When he got home, he explained the story to everybody, and made a final vow to find Tails the next day.


	5. The Antidote

Shadow woke and looked at Tails. He was sleeping soundly, and squeezing the newspaper, tightly. Shadow stealthily crept out of the bedroom, and left, locking the door. He bolted out of his cave, and started running some morning laps, to get some alone time. He closed his eyes, and savored the feeling of the air rushing through his quills, and stopped as he heard,

"Hey, Shadow." Shadow opened his eyes and said,

"Show yourself." he struck a fighting pose. "Or I can make ya." Suddenly he saw Sonic and sighed in annoyance.

"Great. It's you. Why're you wasting my time, now?!"

"Where's Tails?! Rouge said you took him."

"And I would do that... why?"

"I- I dunno. But–"

"Don't you think I have better things to do with my time, than to kidnap you're annoying optimistic friend?!"

Then Sonic lost his composure.

"Please, Shadow?! I'm worried sick! They say that he's stealing, and breaking out of jail... please help me. I know you know where he is!"

"He's far out of your reach to help."

"Huh?!" Shadow held out a chaos emerald and yelled,

"Chaos control!" Time stopped, and he looked in brief pity at the astonished hedgehog, then ran off before Sonic could follow him. 5 minutes later, Shadow saw Sonic speeding next to him.

"Shadow, please... I just want Tails back."

Shadow stopped running, and Sonic followed suite. Shadow glared at Sonic and folded his arms, and Sonic said,

"At least tell me what's wrong with him."

"You're never gonna leave me alone, are you?"

"Nope." Shadow sighed.

"Tails has been completely brainwashed by Rouge. He didn't even know he could fly."

"Does he know who I am?"

"No."

"How'd she do that?!"

"Probably stole something from the doctor. Can I go, now?!"

"Hold on. Do you think there's an antidote?"

"I don't know. I don't care. Have your speeches planned out before attacking me, next time."

"Let me see him."

"Leave me alone."

"Just 5 minutes?"

"Fine but leave me alone after that."

"Thanks, Shadow."

Sonic followed Shadow to a hardly noticeable cave, on a cliff over looking an ocean, and Shadow muttered words of hate under his breath as he ran. He paused as he entered the cave.

"What is it, Shadow?" Sonic asked.

"Shhh..." Shadow hissed.

He ran to his bedroom, and turned the handle. It was unlocked. He swung the door open and saw Tails staring wide-eyed at Robotnik who had stolen his newspaper. Tails seemed subdued and intimidated at Robotnik for doing such a thing and Shadow grinded his teeth at Robotnik, with a deadly glare. Robotnik looked up and said,

"Hello, Shadow! I've been waiting for you." he handed Tails back his newspaper, and Tails hugged it, and ran to Shadow for protection.

"Tails, how did he get in here?"

"I picked the lock, Shadow. Tails was already awake." Shadow looked at Tails and then Robotnik, saying,

"What do you want?"

"To congratulate you. I thought I was gonna have to be the one to brainwash the twit."

"I didn't. Rouge did. Leave my cave before I kill you."

"Touchy, touchy... very well, I'll be on my way, then. Shadow steered Tails into the room, out of the doorway as Robotnik left and rolled his eyes as he heard Robotnik yell,

"Sonic?!"

"Huh?" Tails asked. Shadow sat him on the pile of blankets, and said,

"I'll be back."

"Please be careful, Shadow."

"Don't worry about me."

Tails gave him a hug, and Shadow left, locking the door. He went into the main room where Sonic and Robotnik were arguing and grabbed a gun loading it as he heard them say,

"What'd you do to Tails?!"

"My, my, Sonic... I see you've kept the collar I gave you. I must say, it compliments your style..."

"You're gonna wish you never said that! Leave or I'm gonna hurt you."

"Oh, I'm so scared a puny little hedgehog..."

Shadow fired a bullet between them and they shutup and looked at him.

"Doctor, if you know what's good for you, or value your life the slightest bit, you'll leave my house, right now. I can handle Sonic." They stared at him, and he shot again, this time closer to Robotnik and yelled,

"NOW!" Robotnik ran off, and Sonic said,

"Good riddance. I thought he'd never–"

"Sonic, just because I didn't shoot you, doesn't mean I like you in the slightest bit. I just need to show you that Tails isn't who you remember him to be. Maybe after you see him, you'll step off."

Shadow put away the gun, and started walking to his room, stopping at his bedroom door. He unlocked it with the key, and opened the door, revealing Tails squeezing the newspaper again and rocking back and forth, muttering to himself. He got up and ran to Shadow, giving him a hug.

"He- he said he was gonna take me..." Tails said, frightened.

"Calm down, Miles. I wont let anybody hurt you..." Tails squeezed him, tighter.

"I know. Thank you, Shadow."

Shadow could feel the burn of Sonic's glare and stepped aside so Sonic and Tails could see each other. Tails gasped and let go of Shadow, staring at Sonic, wide-eyed. He touched his face, gently and said,

"It's you..." Tails opened the newspaper, and showed Sonic the picture and said,

"You're that blue thing. The one I'm supposed to know..." Sonic and Shadow looked at the upside down picture, and Tails quickly pulled it back, squeezing it again.

"Do- do you know me?" Sonic nodded.

"It's me, bro. It's Sonic." At this Tails shrieked and ran to a corner of the room, squeezing the newspaper and crying.

"What's wrong, Tails?" Shadow asked.

"That voice... I know that voice... and it hurts..." Sonic went to Tails and said,

"So you do remember me. Look at me, Tails. You know me. I gave you that name. I practically raised you! You're my best buddy, my closest pal! Please try to remember..."

"Shadow..."

"No, Sonic. Sonic the hedgehog. We're Sonic and Tails, friends for life."

"Shadow! Please stop him!"

"Tails! Remember me! I know you want to. Please remem–"

"Sonic! That's enough!" Shadow yelled, and ran to Tails who was shaking harshly, and crying.

"He doesn't remember you, okay?! You're only hope is to reverse whatever Rouge did to him. Now go before he hurts himself." Sonic looked at Tails, sadly, and ran off.

Shadow embraced Tails to calm him down, and Tails just silently cried on his shoulder for a minute.

"Please don't let him come back..." Tails whispered.

"Don't worry, Tails. He'll never hurt you again."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sonic ran to everybody and said,

"It's hopeless. He doesn't even remember me."

"What do you mean?" Amy asked.

"Is he sick?" Cream asked.

"Allow me to explain." A voice from nowhere said. They looked.

"Robotnik!"

"Hello. I made a radioactive compound that can severely destroy Tails' memory glands, leaving him with no memory and nothing to rely on but the chip."

"We removed the chip!" Amy yelled.

"Actually, Amy, we only removed some of it. Some parts dissolved into Tails' brain. Both times." The geek said.

"Right you are, Professor. It would all have been the perfect plan, too... if Tails had submitted to me instead of Shadow."

"What?!"

"All he knows now is Shadow. His only friend is Shadow. And Shadow isn't on my side, anymore."

"Basically, another one of your "ingenious inventions" messed up." Sonic said, annoyed.

Robotnik laughed, nervously. "We-well..."

"Is there, or is there not an antidote?"

"No. None at all. Tails' brain has been so traumatized throughout this entire experience, he will never be himself again. He'll be like Shadow's pet, and most likely die at a very young age, because his brain can't support him much longer."

"How young?!"

"I give the kid 2 years. Think about it this way... at least he'll be free."

"No! There has to be another way!" Sonic yelled, fighting off tears. Robotnik stared at him.

"Imagine with me, Sonic. You're living life happily, one day, when suddenly, all you remember is darkness. You don't know what happened, what's happening, or what's gonna happen to you. Everyday is filled with loneliness, confusion and self-loathing. It hurts to be around those you once loved because you can't remember, anymore. You're going crazy. That's all you know. Now I ask you, Sonic... would you want somebody to make you live longer? Or would you just want to be free?" Sonic looked down, and Robotnik handed him a plastic container. "In here is the Green Needle. You should put Tails to sleep, if you know what's good for him."

"I- isn't there another way?" Amy asked, as Sonic stared at the box, heartbroken.

"Hmph. Not unless you can go back in time." Robotnik said, and left.

Sonic stared at the case, quietly and Cream said,

"What're you gonna do, Mr. Sonic?"

"I- I guess I'd better tell Shadow that I found the antidote." Sonic muttered.


	6. Time Paradox

Sonic hung his head in sorrow, and Cream said,

"Mr. Sonic, no! You wont really will you?! He didn't do anything..."

"I know, but there's nothing I can–" Sonic cut himself off, and turned to the Geek.

"How good are you at building machines?"

"I am a genius! I do zat fer fun!"

"Think you can make me a time machine?"

"Oh, I already has one. Why do ye ask?"

"There's only one way to set things right. I'm not going to kill Tails. Now where is it?"

"Follow me!"

Sonic and friends followed the geek to his house and he pointed to a sheet covered object. He raised the sheet off of it and said,

"Voila." Revealing a handmold in a machine that looked like a washer.

"Put yer hand in zat mold, end turn the dial to your desired time destination."

"Sonic, you're crazy!" Amy yelled.

"No, crazy is letting Tails be the next Shadow, and die at age 10 or 8. I have one chance to save my best friend, and I'm not gonna miss it."

Sonic slammed his hand into the imprint, and set the dial for the day Tails went missing. He closed his eyes as he felt like he was being sucked or pulled by some greater force, and opened them when the pulling stopped to see Tails waving at him and saying,

"Yoo-hoo! Sonic! It's your move..."

Sonic looked around. Him and Tails were leashed to a tree, playing checkers. Sonic moved his last piece to jump all but one of Tails' pieces and Tails gave him a cute smile while jumping Sonic's last piece.

"I win."

"Cheater!" Sonic yelled, a little embarrassed that he lost again, though he had already lived this moment.

"Calm down, Sonic. I just set a trap and you walked right into it." Tails said.

"Ooh, Sonic! Looks like Tails beat you again!" Amy said, coming in with Cream, Cheese, Knuckles, and the geek.

"No! He–"

"I guess that's the last time you'll challenge somebody with a 300 iq to a game of Checkers." Knuckles said.

Sonic sighed in irritation. 'Of all the moments to relive...'

"It's okay, Sonic. I'll give you a rematch if you like." Tails said.

Sonic had forgotten how much he missed Tails' happy, optimistic, carefree voice until that moment and randomly gave Tails a tight hug, as though he was scared that if he'd let go, he'd lose him again.

"I'm so happy you're okay..." Sonic said.

"Uh... Sonic?" Tails asked. Sonic blushed and let go.

"No thanks, Tails. You'd let me win, anyway." he said.

Tails looked down, and Sonic saw him blushing a little from Sonic's random concern about him, and they sat in awkward silence for a minute.

"Looks like somebody's ready fo their walk, no?" The geek said. He untied Sonic's leash from the tree and said, "Who wants to do ze honors?"

"I'll take him on! What d'ya say, Champ?" Knuckles mocked.

Sonic glared at him, and the geek shrugged, and tied Sonic's leash around Knuckles' wrist, tightly.

"No Sonic booms this time." Knuckles warned.

"Fine." Sonic said, and got in a running position.

"Ready... GO!!!!!!" Everybody said, and Sonic ran off with a screaming Knuckles behind him.

Sonic enjoyed the feeling of sweet freedom, and paused. Tails. He skidded to a stop, and Knuckles lost his balance, and fell face first. Sonic looked around, pivoting a little, and Knuckles said,

What is it, Sonic? A squirrel?"

"Shut-up Knux. I need to find Tails."

"Why do you need to find him? This is the only moment you're going to get away from him in a while."

"Quickly, tell me... where does Tails normally walk?!"

"Are you feeling okay, Sonic?"

"Come on, Knux, this is IMPORTANT!!"

"Okay, okay. He goes the opposite way you go. That way."

Knuckles pointed and Sonic turned and ran that way.

He paused as he saw Cream unconscious lying on a log, and quickly hid in a bush, watching. He saw Rouge backing Tails into a tree, as he stared at her, nervously.

"Sonic! What's–"

"Shh!!" Sonic Snapped and pointed to the scene. Knuckles paused, and they watched. Sonic noticed a container of Green liquid in Rouge's hand and muttered,

"The poison. That must be what brainwashed Tails... I'm not so sure, yet, though..."

"Huh?"

Knuckles asked. Sonic shut him up with a glare, and continued watching Tails say

"I- I'm not sure..."

"The choice is yours entirely! You don't have to drink it... that is, of course, if you like being treated as a house pet."

Knuckles tugged on Sonic's leash, sharply, and Sonic gagged, glaring at him.

"Sorry, but I can't get this knot off my wrist!"

They struggled with the knot and heard Tails say,

"Wait!!"

"Yes?" Rouge asked., dully.

"I'll drink it."

"I thought you'd be interested..."

'The poison! It was the poison! I have to rescue him before he drinks it!' Sonic thought.

He started panicking with the leash and heard Tails say,

"A-and... you're sure this'll set me free?"

'No! I don't think... I have enough time to untie this!' Sonic thought in a panic.


	7. Divine intervention

Sonic looked up in a panic and saw Rouge handing Tails the poison.

"A- and you're sure this'll set me free?" he asked. She smiled, and said,

"I'm Positive."Suddenly Knuckles said

"Sonic, Go! You're untied!" he saw Tails put the container to his mouth, and not a second, later Sonic pummled him, making him drop the liquid. It sizzled into the ground, and Sonic pulled Tails up by the shoulders and shook him saying,

"Tails are you crazy?! Have you lost your mind?! Do you have any idea what that would've done to you?!" Tails started crying, and Sonic gave him a tight hug.

"Please don't do anything like that again... I almost lost you..." Sonic said, stroking Tails' back.

"I- I'm sorry, Sonic... I'm so, so, sorry..."

Knuckles lunged out of the bushes and started fighting Rouge who was shocked and pissed that her plan had failed. Sonic and Tails ignored them, and Sonic looked at Tails.

"Why would you accept something like that? Especially from somebody like Rouge?"

"She- she said that... if I drank it... that I'd be free of the chip. Forever."

"And you trusted her."

"You don't understand."

"How could I not understand?" Tails pulled himself out of Sonic's grasp and said,

"I hate being a pet! I hate it! I hate the leashes, and walks, and supervision... you just don't understand!"

"Hey, we're both going through that, mind you."

"Yeah, but this is my second time! It's so hard... to stay quiet about everything... I was gonna take any chance I got for things to be back to normal."

"You'd commit suicide to get off of that leash?" Tails paused.

"S- suicide?"

"If you drank that your brain would've been so critically damaged, you'd die within 2 years."

"How do you know this?"

"That doesn't matter, I'm just glad you didn't."

Sonic gave Tails another hug, and Tails quietly rested his head on Sonic's shoulder, thinking over. They heard a body drop, and looked to see Knuckles smoothing out his dread locks, and Rouge unconscious on the floor. Knuckles gently picked up Cream and said,

"I don't know what exactly just happened right now, Tails... but somehow, Sonic knew you were in trouble. He saved your life. You might wanna quit fighting it and thank him." Then he left.

Tails looked at Sonic, then returned the hug.

"Thank you, Sonic. You're my hero." Sonic smiled. It felt good to hear Tails say that to him rather than Shadow again.

"Come on, bro. Let's head back." Sonic said, letting go of Tails and grabbing his wrist, then walking him back to camp.

"Good te see ye two again! We jest decided te remove the leashes once and fer all!" The geek said.

"Wow, Really?!" Tails asked.

"Yeps! Knuckles told me what happened, and hew Sonic saved Tails like that, end thet means he hes his old personality back! Tails has been normal fer a while, but we kept him with Sonic fer company's sake. And because his head barely healed. He also seems more aware of his actions now, so et's a fact. Ye 2 are both better! Plus, I found a way te remove the collars!"

"Finally?!" Tails asked, and Sonic could tell he was thrilled he didn't drink the poison.

"Yep!" the geek pulled out a machete and Tails gasped. Sonic held him, and the geek grabbed Tails by the collar, and pulled him up. Tails started freaking out, and in one, swift swing... the geek cut it off. Tails fell to the floor panting in relief and the geek laughed.

"Serry, Tails. Ye needed a thick blade te cut it, end I pulled you up because yer short." he laughed again, and said, "Okay, Sonic. Yer turn."

Sonic went to him, and he sliced off Sonic's collar. They rubbed their necks in disbelief.

"Hey... thanks, dude." Sonic said.

"I- it's been so long... this feels so weird..." Tails muttered.

"I hate to ruin the moment, but I gotta go. Master Emerald is—"

"Yeah, yeah, Knux. Just go." Sonic said waving him away.

Knuckles grinded his teeth and ran off, and Tails chuckled at Sonic. Sonic laughed a little then sighed, looking around.

"Where's Amy?" he asked.

"Oh, she went fer a stroll." The geek said.

Sonic looked at Tails who was checking Cream's pulse and thought, 'I'm so glad he chose me over Shadow. That guy really bugs sometimes...' Suddenly Cream's eyes opened, and she said,

"Tails... what happened?"

"Rouge knocked you out in the forest and tried to trick me into drinking some poison. If it wasn't for Sonic, I wouldn't be here." he said, flashing a smile at Sonic. Cream gasped,

"Tails! Your collar–"

"Yup, Cream. Me and Sonic aren't pets anymore! Isn't that great?!"

"I'm so proud of you, Tails! Hey, where's Amy?" Tails looked around.

"Good question." Then they heard,

"Oh, Sonic..." and Sonic looked up gasping at what he saw.

Amy was wearing a black skirt with chains on it, a pink Tank top, her ears were pierced, her nose was pierced, and her lip was pierced, she had black wrist warmers with chains and spikes on them, and headphones on that were attached to a black CD player. She turned it off and took off her head phones revealing a short punk styled hair-do as well. (A/N: Just for you, Gae-ta)

"Amy?!" Everybody asked.

"Guess who I ran into at the mall today?" She asked

"An emo kid?" Sonic asked.

"Close... Shadow! He helped me choose the outfit. So what do you think? Is black the new pink or what?!"

"Or what."

"Well I don't give a damn what you think! This CD I've been listening to has opened my eyes to a lot of things."

"I'll bet it has."

"Now will you marry me?"

"Never!"

"SONIC!!!! Why I outta..."

She started chasing him with a mallot, and Tails and Cream covered each others' eyes, trying not to laugh. At the end of the day, when Amy got too tired to chase Sonic anymore, they all chilled watching the sunset.

"I'm so glad it's all over." Cream said, resting her head on Tails' shoulder, as he played with Cheese, happily.

"Me too. If I had to go one more day like a pet, I'd have lost my sanity." Sonic said.

Tails laughed as Cheese pulled on his facial fluff playfully, and said,

"Me too."

Cream gently too Cheese back in a hug, and Tails said,

"Hey, Sonic?"

"Yeah?" Sonic asked.

"Do you think Robotnik's done brainwashing me?"

"Hmph. He'd better be."

"I'm serious."

"Me too. I think he's out of ideas." Sonic said, recalling in the future how Robotnik made the poison pretty much as a last resort.

Sonic looked at Amy. She wasn't paying attention to anybody and had her headphones on, blaring some loud rock music, and muttering the lyrics as though it was a spell. He hit the pause button, and she looked at him.

"What do you want?"

"What're you listening to?"

"This band Shadow introduced me to called "Mindless Self Indulgence". It so beats Avril Lavigne." Sonic rolled his eyes, and Tails said,

"What do you guys think the future's gonna be like?" Sonic sighed

"I don't know, Tails... I really don't know..."

Rated "S" for Stoopidafied


End file.
